


Can you hear them screaming out your name?

by KamiQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, BAMF Tony Stark, Bleeding Edge Armor, Gen, I wrote this in like an hour so sorry if its not good, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Like, M/M, One Shot, Sassy Tony Stark, Soul Stone, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wakanda, also, at least in this story, its literally made out of his blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: "I hope they remember you." He sounded sincere. How mocking.Or: Tony Fights Thanos.





	Can you hear them screaming out your name?

_When the world is calling out your name_  
_Begging you to fight_  
_Pick yourself up once more_  
_Pick yourself up, 'cause_  
  
_Legends never die when the world is calling you_  
_Can you hear them screaming out your name?_  
_Legends never die, they become a part of you_  
_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness_  
_Legends never die_

> _Against The Current - Legends never die_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

The broken debris underneath his palm turned to dust as he pushed himself to his knees.

He could feel the all so familiar, soft nudge at the back of his mind rousing him.

"I hope they remember you." He sounded sincere. How mocking.

He lifted his head, broken armor mending itself back, scarlet dropplets turning into liquid metal. So long as there was breath left in his lungs he would fight, so long as his heart pumped, so long as he had blood in his veins he would not be defenseless. Earth would not be defenseless. His family would be protected. _Peter, Harley, Vision, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy._

**_[Get up.]_ **

A soft laugh escaped his mouth, red staining his lips as he started the giant in the eyes.

"What can I say? I'm unforgettable."

"You are quiet a strange creature Tony Stark."

Thanos looked at the man before him, seemingly broken, beaten down, bleeding, breathing so labored he could hardly speak, his words slurring together. But his eyes. His eyes held power.

**_'What is, and always will be, my greatest creation... is you."_ **

"I pride myself on that."

Shining a golden amber hue so strong they reflected the sun's light tenfold, looking like burning stars.

Stark's strained, trembling smile suddenly vanished, lips turning into a firm line, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Thanos could feel the shift in the air, and for a moment he felt... Shocked? Scared? Confused? No. That's not right. It was a feeling he couldn't explain.

Tony could hear them now clearly. The voices inside his head calling out to him.

**_[Stand up. Fight. We are here. Set us free! Set them free!]_ **

Stark stood up, his armor finally fully encasing him till only his eyes were visible and then not even them. The blue in his chest now a warm glowing light.

The infinity gems in the gauntlet called. Begging, screaming at him.

It wasn't the first time he heard them. But it was the first time he answered.

* * *

 

The Tesseract, and back when Vision was created. He heard the voices back then too. Same but all the while different, existing together, but also apart, like fragments of the same soul. Pieces that just didn't belong together anymore but were still closer than anything you could image.

He thought he was going crazy, back then they were just background noise that sometimes screamed a word loud enough to be heard.

It usually sounded like his mother's soft voice, singing that old childhood lullaby like the last time he touched her. Begging him to keep holding on, to keep going on and not give up.

He only realized what was happening when he met Doctor Stephen Strange. The man saved his life, and after he found out about the danger Vision was in, he told them about the stone in his possession, even offered to use it as a bait if it came down to trying to fool Thanos, since he could get away much easier with his portals. He showed them the gem, green like the color of life, his actions touched Tony.

But then he heard it again. The Time Gem whispering his name so softly, it all felt like coming home, like a mother's embrace. And it all hurt just the more, Maria's death still fresh in his mind. Stephen held him close while he broke down.

It made him think. The gems. For some reason they always felt like family, and now he knew why. Howards words finally made sense.

 

He always knew his parents were past their prime when they had him, it was a miracle he was even born, his parents being in their 50s.

He saw pictures that his mom kept, a small, sickly looking child, so fragile and pale, like a porcelain doll. _Him._

He found his father's notes.

About wakandan folklore. Stories of magical plants that allowed you to speak with the dead if you ate them and the strongest metal on earth to exist, the origin of them unknown expect for the tales of a meteorit crashing into the very ground they could be found in.

How he found a small, golden orb, buried so deep in the ground, how he stole it, hidden inside the vibranium package he bought, how they never even knew about it. How he took it in his desperation. 

How he used it to save his son.

Built a machine that absorbed the energy and redirected it inside his newborn child, barely two months old. The same machine Tony replicated to create his power source.

 

Tony knew it now, after meeting all of them, he knew that what Howard found was no simple energy source, it was an infinity stone.

**The Soul Stone. And it was absorbed inside his body. It finally woke up during the fight, and for the first time, called out to the rest of her sisters.**

* * *

"You know, they don't like you."

Tony said, voice now steady, clear, carried strongly in the soft wind. 

"Who?" 

Thanos asked, that unknown feeling still remaining inside his chest.

"My sisters. They don't like being used to destroy worlds, and they don't fancy your gauntlet either, they say it's way too flashy, not classy at all."

Tony smirked inside his mask, the giant looked shocked for a split second, but covered it up fast with a smug expression, the only telling is his hand clenching in the gauntlet.

"Smart. You are trying to distract me with foolish talk. However I'm afraid your time is up Merchant of Death. And now, you shall die by my hand."

Thanos answered, jumping suddenly, flying through the air at the speed of a lightning, hitting the armor with so much power that the ground broke and dust spread out in the air, obscuring the view. 

Lips started curling upwards, but that smile vanished as fast as it began. Thanos felt pressure on his gauntlet clad hand.

The dust-fog cleared and the giant could see two armor clad hands grasping his own. Tony lifted his head, his face plate disappearing, his eyes blaring holes into Thanos as his hand tightened, leaving indents, the metal of the gauntlet making cracking noises.

Thanos seeing this lifted his right hand and tried to punch the man, but Tony was faster. He let go of the gauntlet with his left hand and caught the titan's fist, with a quick move he broke the alien's hand. Thanos grunted in pain, and now for the first time in his life felt fear, he tried to yank his left hand out of Stark's grip, but found that he couldn't.

Tony let go of the giant's broken hand, and now using both hands again, crushed the gauntlet, together with Thanos' hand.

The titan screamed, falling to his knees.

The human kept on holding the gauntlet while Thanos fell to the ground, he pulled it off of the mangled hand after he was the only one standing.

"Your greatest mistake was coming here, and it cost you everything."

And with that, Tony's chest started to glow stronger and stronger, the air grew hotter, almost scalding, the light of the reactor illuminating the space around him. 

In a blink of an eye, the gauntlet was gone.

Only two floating stones were left, hovering above of the now armorles man. Thanos looked up at him, unable to process what just happened.

"You are free now."

In a flash of light, the gems were gone, disappearing to far away sides of the universe. 

Tony turned his back to Thanos. The Mad Titan trying to get to his feet, but the pain in his hands were too strong and he fell back to the ground.

"You can't just leave me here like this! I am The Dark Lord!"

"Don't worry Voldemort, your daughters are coming to pick you up!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% accept constructive critism however if you can only insult and not offer any insight or reason, your comment will be deleted.   
> Also english is not my first language so if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know!
> 
> also, if you have some time and would like to please check out my Tony edit too that inspired this little one shot!
> 
> [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMhGct9kWVc&t=56s)


End file.
